


[Spirk] Lines of Sight

by aLady



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Jim, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: PWP外星人喜歡Jim於是在他身上動了手腳只要有人看他 他就會獲得快感但身為艦長每天都要被看所以他竟然在艦橋跟那個外星人對話時（螢幕）高潮了





	1. Jim

 

不知道為什麼，自接待了波羅星的大使波羅蜜以後，我整個人都怪怪的。平日的我，人際應對什麼的根本是小菜一碟；可如今是怎地？我就是無法直視我的船員，更誇張的是，我不想被船員們看見。

 

對！

 

完全不想被他們看見！

 

就是這樣！

 

可是，我完全找不到藉口來逃避，我還是只能按照原本的班表執勤，真是欲哭無淚啊！

 

艦橋上一如往常，大概只有我不正常。天殺的為什麼這裡這麼熱？

 

「電腦，艦橋的空調再降五度。」

 

眾人瞬間皆看向我。

 

媽啊！這是什麼感覺！

 

為什麼，為什麼我會覺得……他們的視線……像是隱形的觸手，正上上下下撫摸著我……

 

為什麼會這樣！難道是我太久沒有打飛機了嗎？

 

天啊！尤其是我那該死的天殺的帥瓦肯的視線……好像已經把我的胃都捅出來了啊！

 

「我……有點不舒服……」還是趕快遁入艙房為上。

 

「艦長，我們收到波羅星的呼叫，是波羅蜜大使。」

 

該死，怎麼這麼剛好！

 

「螢幕。」

 

波羅蜜大使笑容可掬的臉顯現在大螢幕上。

 

他說了一堆東西我根本就沒有在聽，因為我忙著壓抑自己古怪的感受，我一定生病了！為什麼我會覺得波羅蜜大使正在撫弄我的陰部……啊啊……為什麼好像有人在撫摸我的……媽啊好癢，媽啊那裡不行不行啊啊啊啊啊——

 

操，我……我在艦橋上射了……

 

可是波羅蜜大使還在，我不能離開。

 

頭暈腦脹，根本無法集中精神……連目光對上波羅蜜都是一種折磨。

 

波羅蜜的頭就跟菠蘿一樣，根本不是我的type，可為什麼我會對他產生反應啊啊！還有其他人，為什麼要看我啊？看其他地方啦！我……我快不行了……

 

我的驕傲又開始分泌出前汁。

 

「艦長。」

 

噢不，是我的帥瓦肯，別在這時候啊……

 

「大使正等著您回覆是否參與今晚的晚宴。」

 

「我會準時入座。」好了，這樣就可以結束通話了吧？

 

「期待您的大駕。」

 

該死，通訊終於結束了！

 

「Spock，交給你了，我得去找Bones。」

 

我立刻跑進電梯裡，躲回房間，怎麼可能真的去找Bones呢？我又不是傻子！

 

躺在床上完全無力，我總覺得剛剛已經被上來數十回，波羅蜜大使的視線如果是Spock的一次插入，那麼我大概已經被插到整個通道都是精液……

 

該死，我怎麼會這樣想？為什麼Spock會出現？

 

我肯定太飢渴了。

 

艙門突然被打開。

 

「該死！你怎麼突然進來！」

 

「那個大地精說你不舒服，我能不來嗎！」Bones拿出三錄儀瘋狂掃描，媽啊他那個瞪著我的視線……

 

「電腦，關燈！」

 

「他媽的你在做甚麼？」

 

「為什麼會這樣……關了燈也沒用……」

 

我又射了……

 

「你在講什麼鬼？」

 

「Bones，拜託你先閉上眼睛！我……我只要有人看我，我就會高潮……」

 

「這是什麼論調，宇宙奇聞！」

 

「真的啦！我……我真的受不了眾人的目光……」天殺的該如何解釋啊啊！

 

「媽的我是醫生，不是貓頭鷹！你這樣我要怎麼診斷！」

 

「你是醫生，你想想辦法啊！」

 

折騰一番過後，Bones回到醫療灣，沒過多久他就打給我，告訴我我的身體真的不正常，在接觸到他的視線的瞬間，我的某項大腦的指數就瞬間飆高異常，也就是為什麼我會在沒有任何實際撫慰的狀態下射精。

 

TBC


	2. Spock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 瓦肯觸手、尿道play

Jim今天很奇怪。

 

我注意到他的異常是在艦橋上，他二度要求空調降溫，當時溫度已經調整到十五度，並非一個舒適溫度。更確定他有狀況，是在他跟波羅星的波羅蜜大使通訊時，他完全無法集中精神，並且在這種溫度下，他還冒出汗，顯見身體機能失調，必須請McCoy醫官去探視。

 

兩個小時以後，醫官跟我報告艦長現在對人的「視線」敏感，我要求他對此作出解釋，但他仍找不出病因。

 

我建議Jim取消這次的赴宴，但Jim說這是聯邦與波羅星的第一次接觸，這場宴會很重要，因此拒絕我的提議。確實，這個時間，取消赴宴是不合邏輯的，於是我提議由我替代，Jim也同意了。

 

只是波羅蜜大使非常明顯地表示希望Jim能夠參與，因為波羅星波羅國王波羅波羅希望能能見Jim，並且由大副代替被視作不禮貌的行為。

 

為此，我們只能請McCoy醫官做出抑制劑來壓制Jim的發情行為。在他傳送下去以前，也再三叮囑全程不可關閉通話，Uhura將會監聽，以防不測。

 

同時，我也著手研究Jim的情況。

 

由於Jim的視線過敏來得突然，似是從接待波羅蜜大使以後才出現的情況。我快速回想，想起艦橋上那段通訊，波羅蜜大使的怪異笑容與眼神，我似乎理出了些頭緒。

 

就在我與McCoy醫官討論Jim的情況時，一名波羅星人出現在醫療灣，自稱是波羅蜜大使的配偶，菠蘿包。

 

「我說你們快去把你們艦長帶回來，不然就來不及了。」

 

「請解釋。」

 

「我那個色老頭死鬼看上你們艦長了，所以就對他下藥，讓他對視線敏感，會因為視線而達到高潮。」他補充，「他就愛這口。」

 

「但是，為什麼是Jim？他可是男人！」醫官有些急促，看得出他在著急。

 

「波羅星上沒有雌性，我們的男性都能生殖，所以我估計他想讓你們艦長懷孕，再說事前工作都做好了，我們想要懷孕就會吃藥，然後對視線敏感，喚起我們內心真正的，原始的渴望，然後我們就能懷孕。」

 

「但人類男性是無法懷孕的。」醫生補充

 

「哈！太好了！那個白癡沒料到這點！想休了我，可沒這麼容易！」菠蘿包夫人似乎為此訊息感到非常高興。

 

「請問，要怎麼解除這個狀況？」McCoy問道，「我們必須幫我們的艦長解除這樣的……過敏。」

 

菠蘿包夫人看著我們，然後大笑。

 

「幹一砲就好。」

 

「啊？」

 

「了解。」

 

「……」

 

於是，我跟菠蘿包夫人一同傳送了下去，幸好我們及時到達，否則後果不堪設想。

 

Jim已經在床上呈現爛泥狀，褲子濕透。

 

「親……親愛的！」菠蘿蜜驚恐地看著他的配偶，「你怎麼在這裡……？」

 

「還不是因為你要做這等丟人現眼的事情！」菠蘿包捏住菠蘿蜜的耳朵，把他捏起來，「你以為這樣能甩了我嗎？哈？告訴你，人類男性不會懷孕，你想得太美了！」

 

我靠上前去，看著Jim淚眼汪汪的，不斷摩擦自己的身體。突然，他又抖了一下，看來又射了。

 

「哎呀，你們得快了，不然就不是幹一砲這麼簡單了。」菠蘿包夫人提醒，「你別再看他了，他現在敏感到一眼都受不了。」

 

「Mr. Scott，請傳送兩人上艦。」

 

我抱著軟爛的Jim，回到了艦上，醫官已經在那裡等了。

 

「天殺的，怎麼這麼慘烈！」抑制劑大概根本沒效。

 

「雖然你是醫官但不許你看他。Mr. Scott你也是。」

 

「好啦好啦！閉上眼睛就是。」

 

「醫生，你是否已經撤離所有到達醫療灣的人員？」不能給艦員們看到這麼軟的Jim。

 

他是我一個人的！

 

「天殺的當然沒有，醫療灣還有病人，你們要幹砲還是回自己的房裡去吧！蠟燭我都點好了，趕快把婚事辦一辦。」醫生似乎露出了一種人類稱之為白菜被豬拱了的表情……

 

我立刻把Jim帶回我的艙室，在那之前，我將指揮權暫時交給了Mr. Scott。

 

「你欠我一打威士忌，別忘了！」

 

雖然我不知道為什麼我會欠Mr. Scott一打威士忌，不過演下這個情況，已經刻不容緩，我直奔艙房後，上了密碼鎖。

 

然後我把Jim丟到床上，他哭了，在我的注視下他爛成一灘更爛的爛泥。我認為這跟我的視線有關。再者，基於我跟Jim的親密關係，我想，他對我的視線有更多的反應是很合理的。

 

「Spock……我好熱……衣服……脫不掉……」

 

「我不幫你脫。」

 

「為什麼……唔……」Jim一直努力著把自己的衣服掀開，可就是沒有力氣掀開。

 

「你……閉上眼睛……」他有氣無力地說，連平常罵我的力氣都沒有了。

 

可是這事可不能就這樣算了。

 

當我看到Jim在床上被波羅密大使上下掃視時，我腦中只有他跟波羅蜜大使陪酒調笑的畫面，那令我極度不悅，是，我無法壓制我的不悅。

 

「討厭你……Spock……滾……熱死了你都不幫我……還不如那個波羅蜜！」

 

我感到理智斷線。

 

等我回過神來，我已經把Jim的艦長禮服撕成碎片，現場有如天女散花一般。Jim全身已經光光溜溜，我扶著他的臀部，逼他翹起。直挺挺的陰莖晃呀晃的，滴著前液。早已經沒力氣的他，只能靠著身體的力量撐著自己。

 

「你竟然塞了假陽具。」我不敢相信Jim在這種狀況下還塞一個假陽具。

 

「這樣比較舒服啊混蛋……」Jim的聲音聽起來很委屈，這卻讓我再次臨到理智邊緣。

 

「你身體都已經出狀況了，還這樣折騰自己？況且要是給波羅密大使看到了，不就知道你塞著這東西參加他們的宴會，這樣非常不禮貌！身為你的大副，我必須提醒你尊重異星文化。」

 

「天殺的Spock！我已經顧不上那些了！」他用了很大的力氣才罵出這串，然後他的聲音就消失在呻吟裡。因為我把他的按摩棒拿出來又插進去，360度旋轉，動作重複好多次。

 

「Jim，你用了多少潤滑劑才讓這根按摩棒通行無阻？」

 

「自己算……啊你……不要……啊……嗯嗯……」

 

「錯誤的答案。」

 

我加快了抽插的速度。

 

「再給你一次機會。」

 

「我恨你……嗚嗚……」

 

「錯誤的答案。」

 

「啊啊……嗚嗚……」

 

我很想告訴Jim：「你是否認為這根按摩棒比我的陰莖還要舒服？」我也想告訴他：「這是對你的一種懲罰。即便我現在就很想操進你那狹窄緊致溫熱的通道，但在你被我用玩具幹射以前，我要忍住，即使我的理智早就斷線。」

 

不斷來回操弄著那跟按摩棒，我看著Jim粉紅色的皺褶吞吐著矽膠棒子以及潤滑油跟腸液的混合物，看著Jim為此已經大口喘氣，他那淚眼汪汪的藍色眼睛又看向我求饒。我告訴自己，不可以心軟。不可以為了他這個狡猾的天真模樣心軟。藍色的眼睛最會騙人，也最會蠱惑人。

 

他的淚水，他的神魂，最會蠱惑人。

 

「別看我啊啊……」Jim似乎還是對視線過敏，於是我便死盯著他的眼睛看。我的視線就是成千上萬的觸手，看光他、摸遍他……

 

他呻吟了幾聲，伴隨著一陣顫抖，早就硬挺的陰莖又射出了一股。

 

我的陰莖已經迫不及待而分泌出潤滑的汁水，叫囂著要我趕快操進那緊致誘人的肉穴。Jim的後穴總是如此可口，令人垂涎。地球傳說有水妖會唱歌蠱惑人心，Jim的身體就是地球的水妖。想到這樣的一具肉體，竟然有人想要搶走，竟然有人膽敢要品嚐一口，我就想要捏死那個人。

 

不等他休息，不給他喘氣，我拔出那惱人的假陽具，撲在他身上，直接插了進去。

 

「啊啊啊……」他叫了出來，而種帶著鼻音的呻吟這對我來說是一種鼓勵。

 

是一種獎勵。

 

感覺到Jim想掙扎，想逃走。越是如此，我越是將他壓制。瓦肯人有地球人的三倍力，我能輕鬆控制住他的行動。

 

我用自己的雙腳壓在被迫撐開的雙腿上面，讓他早就連站的力氣都沒有的雙腿更加合不攏，也動彈不得，無法施力。我環抱住他的頸項，咬住他的肩肉，壓制他使他即便雙手沒有被綁縛卻無法掙脫。

 

在過去無數次的歡愛裡，我早就清楚了解到Jim的敏感點。他基本上什麼地方都敏感，但那一個點，他的前列腺，只要攻擊那個地帶，他就會失去理智地呻吟，而我也能聽到是間最美妙的樂章。

 

下腹傳來肉體與肉體撞擊的聲音，水聲膩膩。我故意將陰莖拉到最外，只剩下龜頭的頂端還在裡面，然後舔了舔我親愛的t’hy’la的耳朵，在他耳邊細語：「你猜我幾秒鐘後會操進你慾求不滿的肉穴裡？」

 

Jim每次的回答當然都是錯的，因為我本就不打算給他猜對。

 

「錯了。」狠狠操進。

 

然後就可以聽到他帶著哭腔的聲音。

 

捧著他半邊的臉，我要他的餘光能夠看見我的注視。下身持續進進出出，上上下下。有時候我會故意畫著圓圈攪動Jim的後穴。不用看我也能知道，他那飢渴的粉色肉穴已經被我的瓦肯陰莖操開。

 

我的兩隻觸手當然不會放過他，那兩隻觸手正忙呼著逗弄他被我又操硬的龜頭上。啊，撫摸著他的柱身，又「不小心」滑進他的尿道裡，模仿著性交的節奏，一進一出。

 

Jim的淚水早就潰堤，他的呻吟聲停不下來。每當我又狠狠挺進時，他就會啊啊地叫出聲來，好像在說話，好像在抱怨，又或者他已經失去組織語言的能力，只因為我一直碾壓著他的前列腺。

 

他的後穴被我的陰莖填滿，他的陰莖又被我的觸手掌握，他的人完完全全在我的掌控之中。

 

「你是我的，你是我的。」我在他耳邊說道，完全不給他反駁的機會，他也沒有反駁的機會，因為這就是事實，我是佔了上風的人，我也是佔有他的人。

 

「我會在你的腸道裡填滿我的精液，我會灌滿你，讓你裡裡外外都是我的味道。」

 

我加快了我抽插的速度。

 

Jim就快到了，但是我的觸手並不打算放過他。一隻觸手堵住了他釋放的通路，而另一隻呢？另一隻現在跑進了Jim的後穴中，在我的肉棒忙著進攻的時候，毫不留情地按壓著Jim的前列腺。

 

我根本也不用撫慰Jim的陰莖，因為他早就被我操到軟不下來。

 

我把手送進Jim的嘴裡，因為我知道他需要一個施力點，他需要一個發洩的管道，鑒於他現在抓不到任何東西做為憑藉。

 

另一方面，我想要讓他看起來更加放蕩，我想看他全身都是液體，我要看著他口水無法自已地流下來，一如他後穴被我抽插帶出的潤滑液給濕得一蹋糊塗的淫樣。

 

「聽說這藥是給波羅星人懷孕的藥劑，所以我必須把你操到像是要懷孕，你的狀況才會解除。」我加速了我的抽插，我甚至覺得我還能夠再插好久好久，「也就是說，我們要做好做滿。」

 

肉體拍打的樂音，汁水噗滋的伴奏，在我的觸手放開Jim的馬眼的同時，我也在他體內射出了一大股的白濁。他也是，床上沾滿了他的精液與我們的汗水。

 

退出他的身體時，大量的白濁與瓦肯自體潤滑從他被我肆虐的粉穴裡流了出來。我扳過他，讓他面向著我，看著他虛脫的身體，還有淚水縱橫的通紅的臉，粉色的身體與挺立的乳頭……他不再迴避我的注視，我想他的藥效已經解除了。

 

現在，只剩下另一個問題。

 

我感到自己逐漸失去理智，體溫上升，我感到自己逐漸失去自我控制的能力，我感到自己身體燥熱……從體內源源不絕的原始渴望……

 

Pon-Farr。

 

我即將進入Pon-Farr。

 

看著床上的一攤軟泥，看著他迷茫的眼神，看著他的軟弱無助，我的陰莖迅速充血。

 

撐開他的雙腿，將他白嫩的大腿抵上他的胸口。

 

Jim的身體總是如此柔軟，肯定能做到好多種高難度的體位。

 

他似乎有些清醒了，那雙藍色的大眼睛吃驚地看著我。

 

我將自己的火熱頂再他才被我放過不久的穴口。

 

Jim似乎想要掙扎逃脫，可是他早就沒有力氣了。

 

我要跟他說：「你是我的囊中物。」

 

我要跟他說：「我的愛，永遠不會結束。」

 

我要跟他說：「我會好好愛你……」

 

他盯著我的兩隻小觸手瞧，看著觸手撫慰著他的囊袋與柱身。

 

我低吼一聲，看著Jim張大了嘴向後仰的臉，再次進入了他幾乎是立刻就恢復了緊致的肉穴中，方才殘留的精液被擠噴了出來。

 

噗滋。

  
我們會再一起迎向另一波的高潮。

 

 

FIN


End file.
